Presently, there are many systems for use as storage organizers in closets and the like. For example, reference is made to my U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,833 which discloses a low cost storage organizer system. However, there has been a need for an organizing system which is even less expensive and requires less operations on the components before they are packaged as a knock-down kit.